The promise
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: While the gang where in Camelot Regina promised Zelena that she'd protect her baby but the same couldn't be said for her. When Emma gets a hold of Zelena the last thing she remembers is Regina's promise ringing in her ears. One-shot that might turn into a full story. Rating may Change if I make it a story. Zelena is the main Character.


_"My gift to you is a promise I will make sure your baby is fine and loved and safe."_

 _The words the promise stood for everything Regina had spoken to Zelena about that day in Camelot. The day Regina promised to make sure her daughter would forever be loved and safe, she just hoped her sister would hold her promise and raise her daughter, her baby Amelia the newborn she had birthed held for a mere five minutes and now breaking her promise she had made to the child that once resided in her womb, she would not be there to watch her daughter grow up._

 _The red-headed female could still feel the unbearable pain as Emma used Excalibur to cut a line from the bottom of her throat to the top of her pubic bone. Even if Zelena had her magic she'd never be able to heal herself seeing as you couldn't heal any type of cut from Excalibur it just sat and waited for the best time to let you bleed to death.  
Zelena's body arched off the ground as Emma rid her own body along with Hooks of the dark curse and watched as the liquid black substance wormed it's way into the gaping hole that lined Zelena's body. The new mother let out a blood curling scream as her body shook and it felt like her bones and muscles where expanding to make room for the magic that she knew her body couldn't store. _

_The fight felt like it went on for days when in fact it was only minutes her magic fighting against the darkness trying to put it back out of the hole it had came in from, but it was no use her heart slowed down as the air in her body slowly expelled it's self from her lungs before finally her heart stopped and her lungs took in their last breath, her body stilled and eye lids fluttered clothes, the darkness had a vessel while she was alive but now that she was dead the darkness had to now find a way to live on._

 _-_

 _"Where am I?" The newly dead wicked witch asked herself as she wondered around the empty hospital of Storybrooke, the place she had been an hour before her death._

 _"_ _You're in limbo dear." A darker auburn haired woman spoke as she stood next to her as the glass on the room they were staying at started to show the image of her daughter being held by Robin her cries broke the wicked witch's heart as she tried to reach out to soothe her child's wails._ __

 _"_ _How do I get back? I can't.. I can't leave her she_ _doesn't_ _deserve this." She ranted as she started banging on the glass trying to get Robin to realise she was here she was going to find a way back to her daughter, she'd be the mother she wanted as a little girl if she could just find a way home._ __

 _"_ _Zelena , it's no use dear he won't hear you, we're on the other plain the world where_ _spirits_ _lie dormant until they have completed their unfinished business. " The older woman spoke as she turned to face the daughter she had given up thirty six years ago._ __

 _"_ _What is your unfinished business?" Zelena asked the stranger as she kept her eyes on the little girl she'd never get to know no thanks to that Swan woman, she'd make sure that the blonde would never get a happy ending even if that meant never moving on again._

 _"My business is to make it up to my daughter, I have one chance to fix things but I need your promise that you won't use this second chance to get revenge I need you to promise that your daughter will be the only thing you will spend your second chance on!" Cora spoke as she reached out to touch her older daughter's cheek._

 _"You will go back and tell my granddaughter I love her and she will always have me to look over her." She spoke as she pulled her daughter over into a hug and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Zelena." She whispered as Zelena's spirit form glowed with a white light and disappear_

Zelena's body lifted off the ground as the woman gasped for breath, her hand went to her throat as she coughed and sputtered trying to get air into her lungs.

Standing up slowly Zelena made her way out of the cellar of Emma's house and reached the top landing before realising that her cuff was now off of her wrist.  
"You're day is coming Swan." She spoke as she weaved her hand and returned to the hospital.

"Robin.." She whispered as she moved slowly over to the male and their daughter.  
"Zelena, what happened?" He asked as he carefully placed their baby into her arms.  
"That's not important, what's important is naming our daughter."  
"What shall we call her?" Robin asked as he ran his fingers over the baby's face.

"Amelia, Amelia Elizabeth Hood-Mills." Zelena spoke as she leant down to kiss the baby's forehead.

And that's it, I did plan to do this as a one-shot but I want to know if you'd like to see where this would lead if I made it into a story.

Let me know in reviews.

Pixie xox


End file.
